Operation:LOVETACTICS
by Hippie-Freak
Summary: a new member of the team has a crush on numbuh 3, can numbuh 4 win her back?COMPLETED!
1. Numbuh 6 arrival

Hey guyz! This is my 2nd fan fiction, so I hope it is pretty good, but then again, it's my first one 4 KND.... Anywayz, here we go!   
  
Numbuh 4 (a.k.a Wally) was lying on his bedroom floor. As usual, he was thinking about Numbuh 3. Today just confused him. It was always him saving Numbuh 3, not numbuh 3 saving him. I mean, he was usually able to take care of himself, but today, he really thought he was gonna die. Then, numbuh 3 came to the rescue and kicked the delightful children from down the lanes...butt (yes, I wanted to say a different word, but I held back! there might be kids reading this!) Wally was just confused. He got up off the floor and headed for the living room, he thought that maybe T.V. would take him mind off of Kuki, but just as he walked into the room, numbuh 274 showed up in the tree house with another KND around his arm. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 5 all walked in the room. Numbuh 1 walked over to numbuh 274 as he whispered in his ear. "Team, we have a new member, this is numbuh 6."(Yeah, I know that Bradley the skunk is supposed to be numbuh 6, but MY story, MY way!) Before introducing himself to anyone else, numbuh 6 walked over to numbuh 3 and kissed her hand. "Oh, just to let you guys know, he's French, but he can speak English." He looked up at numbuh three "Bon jour madam"(did I spell that right? tell me n e 1 who knows French!) "YAY! New member!" numbuh 3 pulled away and introduced herself "I'm Kuki! But you can call me numbuh 3!" then, she slowly went around introducing everyone else, (buy their numbuhs) "and this is numbuh 1, 2, 4, and 5!" she walked over to each member of her team as she introduced them. She touched Wally with her sleeve though as she introduced him. He blushed. Numbuh 6 waved to all of them, and then followed numbuh 3 as she headed for her room. Wally knew, that numbuh 6 was not a friend, but an enemy. hey! I hope u guys like it, but I won't continue on unless I get 1 review! 


	2. I need to know!

THANK U ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME! I can't stay on really long, so dis chappie will be short. Hope you like it!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Numbuh 4 watched as numbuh 3 left the room, with numbuh 6 not far behind her. 'Why that little...!' Numbuh 4 knew that he couldn't trust numbers 3 and 6 alone; numbuh 3 wasn't the brightest star in the sky, (if you know what I'm sayin') the guy could ask her to marry her and she wouldn't know it was real! (He knew, that had happened before) so, he slowly followed after them. He watched every move he made, it was obvious that numbuh 6 did not want to be seen. He was just about to follow Kuki into her room when numbuh 5 steeped out in front of him "Numbuh 5 was told to show you your room, so let's go." Numbuh 5 started walking in the opposite direction. 'Thanks numbuh 5' Wally came out of where he was hiding and knocked on Kuki's door (well, Kuki doesn't really have a door, so the wall next to her door.) "Who is it?" numbuh 3 got up from her tea party and started walking over to her door "It's numbuh 4, can I come in?" "K, Wally, come in!" Wally lifted up the tarp and slowly made his way into Kuki's room. He had been in there several times before, but this time was different. He needed to know if Kuki liked numbuh 6 back. Before saying anything to Kuki, he just blurted it out "Look, do you like numbuh 6?" she looked confused. "Whatya mean?" she looked up, confused look on her face. "Well, do you...uh...like...him...as...uh...more than just a friend?" Kuki was still confused, but she seemed to want to answer his question in any way she could "you mean, like him like him?" this she seemed to understand. She knew what like like meant. Wally started to sweat. "Well, yeah" "Well, all I can tell you is, that I do like like someone, and that it may be numbuh 6, it all depends." Wally was getting frustrated. She was not in any way shape or form answering him question. She started to walk out of the room, but Wally grabbed her hand. "I need to know, who do you like!?" Kuki had never seen him like this, she was a little worried. She frowned and looked at her hand, which Wally had a death grip on. Wally figured out this was upsetting her and let go. She smiled again. He hated it when she frowned, it made him feel like his whole world was caving in, that it was always his fault, that it was his job to make her happy. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, it's a guy in the tree house, whether it's numbuh 1, numbuh 2, number 6, or you." And with that, she walked out of the room, that being the only clue she could give him. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked it. I know I know, hate cliffhangers, right? Well, too bad, so sad. Please R&R, BYE! 


	3. Horror story

Hey! Sorry you guys that I haven't updated in so long, went to Boston for vacation, but now I'm back and ready to get this kick butt party stared! WOO! WE GONNA PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG! Well, lets go! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Numbuh 4 watched as numbuh 6 scooted as close to Kuki as he could that night when they were watching the scary movie. 'God, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!' though he thought it was disgusting that numbuh 6 was scooting closer and closer to her, every time numbuh 6 scooted, so did numbuh 4. It turned out that both numbuh 4 and 6 were right next to Kuki, and she was stuck in the middle. Good thing this was a horror movie, or Wally would have no excuse. He could tell that Kuki was really into the movie. He had already seen this movie before, so it wasn't scary to him. It was some monster movie on Sci-Fi (in you guys don't know, that's Science Fiction (like star wars) and I LOVE Sci-Fi!) This was it. There was this really scary part that was going to make Kuki scared, it all depended in whose hand she grabbed. He heard the scream on the TV, and knew that the scary part had happened. He slowly felt Kuki's hand in his. He leaned over to run in it numbuh 6's face, but she was holding his hand too! "KUKI! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! YOU CAN'T HOLD TWO PEOPLE'S HANDS AT ONCE!" numbuh 4 covered him mouth realizing what he had just said. "I can't? Ok!" then, she jumped up, letting go of both of their hands, and walked out of the room. Everyone except numbuh 6 looked at numbuh 4 and started laughing. Numbuh 4 slowly sat there as Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby all started to sing. "Wally and Kuki sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
well, hope you guys like it, please R&R! 


	4. The Battle has Begun

K, thanx every1 who reviewed, I'll try 2 do something 2 make it easier 2 read for those who said that is a problem. Don't worry, it won't mean a change in the story, so here we go! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
As Wally slowly listened to the criticism of his fellow KND, he noticed that it seemed like numbuh 6 was deep in thought. As the other members got tired and went away, numbuh 6 remained, till it was just him and numbuh 6. As soon as numbuh 5 walked out of the room (she was the last one to leave) he heard numbuh 6 mumble something under his voice. "What did you say?" numbuh 4 said, questioning what numbuh 6 had said under his voice. "I never thought of it before." Wally was surprised. Numbuh 6's accent was gone; it was obvious that he wasn't French. "What happened to your accent?!" numbuh 4 stood up and walked over in front of numbuh 6. He wanted a answer and he wanted it now. Numbuh 6 looked up at him and sighed. "Well, I am French, but I wasn't raised there, I was raised in America, I just use the accent to impress girls." Numbuh 4 was really pissed now. "Why you little!" he grabbed numbuh 6 by his fake shirt that said Paris and pulled him to his face. As he did, numbuh 6 licked his face it order for him to drop him, and Wally did. "Do you want me to tell her?" Wally looked over at him as he was wiping his face with the hood from his orange sweatshirt. He looked confused. "Tell who what?" He asked, getting a questionable look on his face. "You really are clueless, aren't you? Do you want me to tell Kuki that you that you like her?" Wally's mouth dropped. "I...uh...I don't like Kuki!" Numbuh 6 sighed. "You really are pathetic, aren't you? Look, it's obvious that you like Kuki, but you should just give up, cause I want her, and I always get what I want." Numbuh 4 smiled. "Well this will be the first time that you won't get what you want." Numbuh 6 laughed. "Wow, you proved me right, you really ARE pathetic! You can't even come up with a good come back! HAHAHAHA! Numbuh 4 stared at the clock, it was 9:00, the time Kuki usually went to bed, and usually he stopped by her room every night to say goodnight. He looked at numbuh 6, who quickly caught on, and the race began.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, I hope you guys have liked it, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me so far, and just to tell you, if you like Code:LYOKO then you should check out my story! It's called "Closer than Friends" well, guess that's all, please R&R! 


	5. The Goodnight Kiss

Hey everybody, I can't update this right away (my internet is screwed) but I thought I should go ahead and write it so that when my Internet works, I can update! You guys are lucky too, I had a really crappy night last night, but now I'm ready to update, for the readers (don't you feel so special) well, anyways, here we go!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The race was on. It was like some freaky horse race where however got to  
  
Numbuh 3 first to say goodnight, would have on the ultimate price. Luckily, numbuh 4  
  
Had the advantage. He knew his way around the tree house, I mean, he had been living there ever since he had first joined the Kids Next Door when he was seven. He remembered he was so scared, but numbuh 3 was the first to comfort him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Wally was seven and had first arrived into what was sussposed to be the KND moon base. He was so scared. He decided that he needed to join the KND after his mother and father died so he didn't have to live with his grandma (who would have never noticed if he showed up anyways) he was the only one there that he recognized from the land down under (that's Australia for all you people who don't know) but then, as he was just about to leave, a small, Asian girl walked up to him and started talking "HELLO! MY NAME'S KUKI, WHAT'S YOURS?" she was very excited and carefree. He wanted to ditch her, but there was something about her, and he thought maybe he should give it a shot. "My name's Wally. Nice to meet ya Kuki." Kuki smiled. Okay, this was weird, he had hardly known this girl for 10 minutes and he already felt like he had known her his whole life. "So...Kuki...where are you coming from? I mean...what country?" she was confused at first, but then caught on. "oh...I'm Japanese, and let me guess, your Australian!" he was really shocked at that, he didn't really think of Kuki as someone who was intelligent, she had never showed it before, but maybe she just didn't show it. He nodded to show she was correct and then the loud speaker came on, and it was assigning the numbuh's that each person would be and they would be grouped in five. He listened very carefully. "Numbuh 1 is Nigel Uno. He slowly paid attention as numbuh 2 was listed, all he heard was Hoagie something( I don't know Hoagie's last name, sorry!) numbuh 3, Kuki"that's all he needed to hear. All his hope of being with Kuki, shattered, but then, he heard his name. "Numbuh 4, Wally" He heard his name and ran up to meet Kuki and the rest of people in his group. They were given certain rules, like to call each other by their numbuh, not their birth name. Then, Kuki turned to him and said "Nice to meet you, I'm numbuh 3!" Wally was confused. "Uh...I thought you were Kuki?" she giggled. "I am, but were not supposed to call each other by our real names so I'm re-introducing myself as numbuh 3!" he smiled "Well then, I'm numbuh 4, glad to meet ya!" he smiled, and watched as Kuki went off and introduced herself to the other members, but he always knew, that no matter what he name, she would always be his kuki.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Unfortunately, thinking of that slowed him down, so he didn't get to Kuki's room on time, but he didn't see numbuh 6 in there so he thought he had beat him. Luckily, Kuki was just about to turn out the lights. "Uh...Kuki?" he slowly pushed away the bleat that led into Kuki's room and walked in. "oh...hi numbuh 4! Wow, everyone is saying goodnight to me tonight, numbuh 6 just stopped by and wished me a good night sleep." Numbuh 4 clenched his teeth. He lost, the story slowed him down, and why did he always think of Kuki at the worst times? He slowly turned and was about to walk out of the room. When suddenly, a sudden spark of lightning was right outside Kuki's window. He heard he moans and turned around. "Kuki...are you...are you afraid of thunderstorms?" she slowly pulled up the covers and shook her head. "tell ya what, why don't I stay with you until you go to sleep? I mean...so you don't get scared and wake everyone up." Kuki smiled and said okay. He walked over to Kuki's bed and sat down on it next to her. She grabbed his hand and slowly closed her eyes to go to sleep. He smiled. He had loved Kuki ever since he had met her that first time he met her at the moon base. He never really realized it though till a lot later. He heard Kuki let out a little snore so he knew she was asleep. He looked around to make sure that no one was there and kissed her cheek and slowly pulled his hand out of hers. "I love you Kuki." He was almost out the door when he heard Kuki talking in her sleep. She started to turn and he could tell she was having a bad dream. Then, he heard her mumble his name, and he ran over to hetbed. "Wally...Wally...where are you Wally? Wally? Thank God your okay."She smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming about him. Wally looked up and whispered softly "Thank you God!" then, as he was just about to get up and walk out of the room again, he heard the last thing kuki said before her dream was over. She barley whispered it over her voice, but numbuh 4 still heard it. "I love you too Wally." Wally got a huge smile on his face and slowly walked back to his room with satisfaction.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, I hope that was a long enough chappie for all of ya, and I hope you liked it too! Well, when I finally post this to the site, please R&R! 


	6. I'm Sorry

Hey! Thank you everyone who reviewed me, and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Are internet had been screwed for a while and we just got it up. Well, anyways, here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Numbuh 4 walked into the kitchen the next morning with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy! I mean, this whole time he had thought of this as a competition, between him and numbuh 6 for Kuki, but after what he had heard last night, he knew Kuki's real feelings and he didn't feel like he needed to compete with him any more. He sat down next to Kuki at breakfast, still with a huge smile on his face, he looked at Kuki, which made him smile even more and then she smiled back at him. "What are you smiling about numbuh 4?" she asked him, still grinning as she poured her cereal into the bowl in front of her. "Oh nothing really, why are you smiling Kuki?" she giggled "Because your smiling too!" Wally's slime on his face was getting bigger and bigger by the second, it seemed like it was going to explode, and even though Kuki was squinting her eyes like she always did when she smile, he could still feel the love in the air. It was like, a cloud that was hovering over them and sprinkling little showers of love. Numbuh 6 scooted in next to Kuki on the other side. Kuki, I was wondering, after breakfast, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" numbuh 6 wasn't really looking at Kuki, but it also seemed like he was ashamed to look at Kuki. Kuki's smile turned into a frown as she looked at numbuh 6. "Is something wrong numbuh 6? You can talk to me about it if you want." Okay, Wally was pissed now. He was so happy that Kuki was smiling at him and this terd had to show up and make her worry! He didn't even understand why Kuki had any feelings for him, but then again, he was part of their team, and they were supposed to get along with one another, so maybe she was just being polite. He still felt like he needed to check it out anyways. After breakfast, he watched them in his room through a whole in the wall. He saw that numbuh 6 was crying, he could tell that Kuki was crying too. He saw them talk a little but couldn't really understand what they were talking about; he had never seen Kuki look this upset before, and for some reason, he felt like it was his fault. Like it was his job to make Kuki happy. He saw them hug each other and then Kuki got up to leave the room. Numbuh 4 slowly got up off the floor and ran down the hall to his room, he saw Kuki walk by it a couple minutes later, tears streaming down her face and he ran out of his room to see her. "Kuki, what's wrong?" It seemed like kuki had a hard time talking about it, like she didn't know what to say, but it seemed eventually she got it out. "I'm sorry Wally, I'm sorry, I can't be part of the Kids Next Door Anymore, I'm sorry." She slowly said that and watched the shock in Wally's eyes, after seeing that, she darted down the hall, hoping that no one would see her.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Hey guys, well, what did you think? Sorry to leave ya at a cliffy, but...oh well!Keep R&R'n, Bye! 


	7. I Love you too

Hello everybody, sorry to leave ya hangin like that, my brother was being a computer hog and made me get off again, but now, I'm back on and ready to work on the story, allright, here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"I'm sorry Wally, but I can no longer be a part of this team." Wally slowly watched as the tears began to roll off of Kuki's face. He watched as she darted down the hallway, not wanting to be seen. He couldn't control it. All of the anger bottled up inside him. He couldn't take it anymore. No one, no one made Kuki cry. He walked into numbuh 6's room and dragged him up to his face. He didn't care if he licked him again, he wanted answers. "What did you say to her?!" He was sure of it, he licked his face again, but he didn't let go. "Tell me, what did you say to her?!" numbuh 6 sighed; he could tell Wally wouldn't leave him alone until he got answers. "Look, this isn't my fault. You should have figured it out. I'm Kuki's replacement. You know that each Kid's Next Door team is only made up of 5 members, not 6. Numbuh 264 was told that Kuki had been lacking in her responsibilities as a team member, and that is why I showed up. She is allowed to stay for one more mission and then she must pack up her things and go, and that is why I am here." Wally knew he couldn't go against numbuh 264, but he could try. He quickly let go of numbuh 6 and ran down the hall to Kuki's room. He found her in there, crying. She was in the arm of Mr. Snugglekuns when numbuh 4 walked in. She stood up, being a little wobbly at first, but slowly made it to her feet. Wally put his head down as he realized he had started to cry. Without even thinking, Kuki ran into the arms of Wally, knocking him to his feet. Again, the tears started to pour from her eyes. "Wally, I'm so sorry. Because of my silliness, I might never be able to see you again, and I don't think I could live my life without you. I'm so sorry about this Wally, I Love you." She slowly pulled away from Wally and looked up at his face. She saw that Wally had been crying also. "No Kuki, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you, this is my fault. Kuki, I...I love you too." Wally was still laying on the floor of Kuki's room. She slowly stared at Wally's face and then smiled. "Thank you Wally, you have been able to protect me." She slowly fell into Wally's arms and then the two of them slowly drifted to sleep. 


	8. I am not Afraid

Hello! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me, this story has gotten as far as it has. Really, thank all of you who have reviewed me. I fit were not for you, this story would probably only be one chappie! tear thank you all so much! Well, anyways, on with the story.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kuki sat quietly on the plane to the moon base. She was ready. Whatever she had to do, whoever she had to talk to, she could not leave the Kinds Next Door. The kids next door had been a part of her life for so long; she can't even imagine what her life would be without it. She didn't want to leave the kids next door until she had too when she was ready. Who knows, maybe when she did leave she could still be a part of the Kids Next Door doing something, like maybe supplying weapons or something. She looked over at Wally who was sitting next to her on the plane. She wasn't really sure if it was okay, but she thought that maybe if Wally was there it would give her strength to do what she believed in. The plane slowly landed and a flashing light came on overhead. A few moments later, she heard the loudspeaker turn on. "Kids Next Door operatives, we have landed at the moon base, repeat, we have landed at the moon base. Please remain seated until we reach the final gate. Thank you for flying with us today!" she slowly stood up and started to board off the plane (they were already at the gate) Wally wasted no time in following after her. He had not been to the moon base in a long time; he wanted to see what it looked like. This was the place where he first met Kuki. He slowly walked in, looking around him as if he had never seen the place in his entire life. He saw a man sitting in a chair and saw Kuki go up and sit on the floor, she bowed her head and then waited for him to speak. Wally didn't really know what she was doing (something Japaneesey, if that's even a word, hey, I made a new word! anyways, on with the story.) He quickly ran over and did the same. "What did you come here for?" he slowly heard a voice that he recognized, it was numbuh 274, he seemed like he was trying to be dictator or something, he knew he wasn't the owner of the KND, no one knew who that was, but he did know that he had control over operatives and some other things. "Kuki Sanban, tell me, what have you come here for." He still sat in that huge chair, not turning around. Wally looked over at Kuki to see how she was doing. He could tell she was worried, but she wasen't afraid. Kuki took and deep breath and slowly let it out. "Numbuh 274, I will not leave the Kids Next Door."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, I hope you guys have liked the story so far, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please R&R! 


	9. WHAT!

Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for sending me all great reviews. This is amazing, it's already my 9th chapter and I still haven't gotten a flamer! Thank you all so much! I love you all (not in that type of way) small giggle! ( Thanks, and on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kuki still sat on the floor, waiting for any type of response. Wally seemed to be looking back and forth from Kuki to the chair. He looked at the chair where number 274 was sitting and saw that he was about to say something. "Very well then, you can stay with the Kids Next Door on one condition, that you must leave your team and join a new one." Kuki stood up quickly and ran clenched her hand in a fist, holding back her anger, but it still came out. "No! You can't make me leave this team! Who do you think you are anyways, huh? Do you think you God? (Sorry got that off of Fruits Basket) You don't own the Kids Next Door, me, or anyone else in this business. The only person you own and have control over is yourself. Your of no importance to us so if anyone has to leave, it's you!" Kuki unclenched her hand, realizing that she had just thrown a temper tantrum. Numbuh 4 slowly stood up and walked over to Kuki and held her hand to comfort her. Wally looked up at her and smiled. He hand never seen her throw a rage before, but he could still tell that Kuki needed to be comforted. He seemed to smile in a way that said, it's okay; everything is going to be all right. "That's your problem Kuki, your always relying on Wally there to comfort you. Oh, let me guess, you don't think I know about your little love life? Why do you think that I sent numbuh 6 to replace Kuki anyways, cause I wanted you off that team and away from numbuh 4. He doesn't deserve you. The only person who does deserve you is me." Kuki watched at the chair turned to reveal a numbuh 274 dressed up nice. "Kuki, I love you." He stood up and walked over to Kuki. He got down on his knees and held her hand. "Kuki, I have always loved you, I guess you could say love at first sight. I want you fighting by my side, not his. I want you to be my girl." Wally, couldn't old it in any longer, he burst out laughing. He accually was rolling on the ground and crying he was laughing so hard. Kuki looked over at numbuh 4 for a second and then looked at numbuh 274. She pulled her hand away from his and backed up a few steps. "ARE YOU CRAZY? FIRST, YOU TRY TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE THING I LOVE THE MOST(MY TEAM) THEN, YOU TRY TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE ONE I LOVE, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO LOVE YOU?!WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Numbuh 274 backed away in little steps. "So...So then you don't love me?" Kuki was so mad you could all most see the steam coming from her ears, and Wally was still yacking it up on the floor. Kuki thought he might die he was laughing so hard. "NO I DON'T LOVE YOU!" numbuh 274 slowly returned to his chair and sat down. He turned the chair around so that she didn't have to see the tears that she brought him. "Well, I want you to be happy, so...I'll let you stay with the Kids Next Door, on the team." Kuki got a huge smile on her face and pulled Wally up off the floor (with one hand too.) Wally, did you hear that? We...we get to stay together! Wally was still laughing as Kuki squeezed the crap out of him as she was twirling around the room with joy. She pulled away, smiled, and grabbed his hand to board the plane to take them home. Kuki turned around really quick before they boarded the plane and saw numbuh 274 waving goodbye. She waved a quick goodbye and dragged the laughing Wally on to the plane.  
  
By the time they got home, numbuh 6 had already left and everyone was waiting in the living room, watching T.V. They knew that Kuki and Wally were home when they heard some creepy laughing person coming through the house. Kuki pulled Wally into the room, with a pissed off look on her face. She let go of Wally's hand and he continued rolling on the floor again with laughter. She got on her knees and crawled over to numbuh 1. She got in front of numbuh 1 and put her hands together like she was praying. "Please, if there is any good in you, make him shut up!" Numbuh 5 let out a quick giggle and helped Kuki up on the couch as numbuh 1 and 2 dragged Wally on the floor to his room. By the time he had made it onto his floor (the spot where he slept) he had already fell asleep from exhaustion. Numbuh 1 and numbuh 2 returned to see that Kuki had fallen asleep on numbuh 5's lap; she only did that though when she felt that she was so tired that she couldn't even make it to her room, and numbuh 5 didn't mind. Nigel and Hoagie slowly returned to the spot where they had been sitting on the couch. "So...what did Kuki do to make Wally laugh so hard, did she ever tell you?" Numbuh 2 questioned, hoping for any kind of response from numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 sighed. "All she told me was that she had a rough day and some people have some strange Love Tactics."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, that's all folks! I really hope that you have liked this story, and if you really liked it, and you like either Code: LYOKO or Fruits Basket, then you can check out my Story's on them too! My Code: LYOKO one is "Closer than Friends" and my Fruits Basket one is called "My One and only", well,thank you all so much for your support and I hope you read my other stories!BYE! 


End file.
